


"How'd I Get Here?"

by Chained_Monarch



Series: Story of a Song [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Spoilers!, complete trash, i need some help, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chained_Monarch/pseuds/Chained_Monarch
Summary: Everyone has secrets, and the RFA had a fair share of them. There weren't supposed to be anymore, but there were. And discovering them has put you in a whole new world of danger. Now you have to deal with the aftermath of learning a very dark secret about the group and try not to lose everything along the way. Afterall, there was no easy way to leave the RFA...(MM AU fic dealing with a dark side of the RFA and spoilers for bad end personalities and dealing in murder, drugs, and violence.Inspired by "Heathens" from Twenty One Pilots.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> So I have an overactive imagination and after playing through a few routes of the game and listening to music I had this little plot bunny pop in my head. Along with several others. Not sure if this will turn out well as I have not written in several years but here's hoping. 
> 
> Work has not been BETA'd and if you find any issues please let me know. Not sure how often this will update (every two weeks maybe? More frequent if I get decently ahead on chapters). Hope you enjoy my mad little world.

You didn’t know how everything happened. How downloading one little app could put you in the middle of so many things you had little understanding of. At first it was hard, trying to do what was asked of you by these strangers. It got easier as days went on, trusting these strangers and even becoming friends with them in a short amount of time. Even the party they pushed on you had went well, despite you not ever dealing with having to persuade people to come and donate money. You did it though, believing you were helping the less fortunate by organizing this charity event. 

Oh how wrong you were. The people you had come to trust and like and consider your closest friends were not the people you thought. Not that you found out until much later. No, they let this little rose colored world of yours last for 6 months before you learned the truth. All because of a long night of gaming with the youngest member and one too many drinks. 

It made sense if you thought about certain things over again. Conversations that seemed to drop so many hints that you brushed off. These people, this RFA group, they were dangerous in so many ways. You couldn’t leave though, you had been warned of that in the beginning. Threatened by new ringleader of them all. How did you get here?

How were you handle the information?

How could you face them all knowing everything was a farce? 

How could you survive when all the sweet people you loved and cared for ran the dark underbelly of the city? You had to escape, had to get away from this apartment and the city. Taking a deep breath you packed a small bag with a few clothes and some necessities. You had to run now before it was too late. Had to get far enough away they couldn’t find you to drag you back or worse. If you could get out of the city you could stay with friends, move around and gather money until you could make it out to your cousin’s place in America. Hopefully that would be far enough.

Steeling yourself, you gathered your purse and bag, fishing the keys out before saying a silent prayer. You had to escape before they found out. Before Yoosung could tell anyone else. Before they could punish you or end you. Or do whatever terrible things that happened in the dark underground. No, you had to stop thinking and just run. Get away, then plan. Don’t think about all those movies and shows you had watched over the years. Just go.

Opening the door, you shoved your feet into your shoes before moving to leave the apartment. However something solid blocked your way to freedom. Looking up quickly the color drained from your face as you stared at the person. No, three people. One on either side of the figure in your doorway. 

Eyes wide, you took a step back as your jaw worked to form soundless words. You were so close! You shouldn’t have took so long. Should have not packed, just ran out the door and made do with it. Then you wouldn’t have been here for them to stop. 

“....Jae...hee... W-what are you d-doing here so early?” You questioned, voice cracking and stuttering as you tried to not break down. The brunette woman standing there merely looked from you to the suitcase before a soft frown formed on her lips. 

“Please come with me, we have some things to talk about.”


End file.
